


Sargenut Doodle

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Make Out Session, Making Out, sargenut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello yes this is just a doodle of Sarge and Donut making out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sargenut Doodle

Donut totally has tan lines from working on the farm and nothing will convince me otherwise

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Um, Feedback is nice ^_^


End file.
